


Morning kisses

by hidekins



Series: NicoMakisses [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki sure did love her morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sappy

Beep beep beep.

Six AM

Beep beep beep.

That irritating noise wouldn't stop unless she did something about it because it was _someone's_ bright idea to put the alarm clock on her side of the bed.

Beep beep be-

It had been a good idea that Maki decided to buy the sturdiest looking clock rather than the beautiful but-made-out-of-glass one that she had in her office. The neurosurgeon quite didn't measure her strength on anything she did until she had gotten a shower and at least an entire mug of coffee. Slowly taking her arm back, Maki stretched out her limbs and accompanied it with a groan before getting up. Moving as if she was in auto-pilot, the redhead slowly made her way from the bedroom to the bathroom.

Maki didn't have anything against warm water. She loved hot springs as much as any other person and coming home and dipping into a tub of hot water was one of the most blissful moments of her day. But to wake up and jog her senses, nothing beat a cold shower: the cool water pelting on her head and rest of her body drove any leftover tiredness in her away and if she got too cold a mug of hot coffee would always be waiting for her in the kitchen. Unless she was particularly late, Maki always took her time in the bathroom. After all, it was one of the few occasions during her busy day that her truly her own, that went on uninterrupted by a surgery or a sudden patient in the ICU. It gave her time to relax.

The next step to her morning ritual was stepping out of the shower and drying before fixing herself to look presentable. She didn't have the same amount of time like she did back when she was a student so Maki opted to brush her hair and tie it in a neat and simple low ponytail over one of her shoulders. Doing the buttons on her shirt and closing the zipper to her skirt, all that was left were her shoes that she wouldn't be putting on until she left the house. The doctor gave herself one last look in the mirror. Happy with how she looked, it was time to move on to the last and most important part of the morning.

She could smell the coffee as soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom and by the time she was finished dressing up, she could smell the aroma of a delicious breakfast being cooked. The first thing to greet Maki when she got to the dining table was her favorite mug with steaming black coffee in it. Maki brought it to her face and took a deep breath, absorbing the delicious scent of the liquid that pushed her through most of her day before taking a sip of the caffeinated goodness that she had grown fond of since university. She took another sip of her coffee before putting the mug back down and moved on to the kitchen.

"Hmm~ hmm~ hmm~" The sound of sizzling was accompanied by a voice humming a familiar tune. In front of the stove she found the one responsible for both sounds; Maki approached them slowly and quietly, not wanting to interrupt them. Not yet. Once she got close enough, the redhead wrapped her arms around their sides and pulled them close into a hug, getting a small " _eep!_ " in response before she kissed them in the neck.

"What have I told you about kissing Nico when she's cooking?!" The smaller girl asked with a frown as she kept her focus on the frying pan.

"That I shouldn't kiss her when she's cooking" Maki whispered in response before pressing her lips on Nico again, this time going for her cheek.

"Nico's going to ruin this omelet if she keeps getting distracted" Nico did her best to struggle out of the other's hug to no avail "If it gets burned Maki's going to get this one!" she threatened.

"I don't mind" Maki responded as she kept placing kisses in different parts of the other's face and cuddled her. The redhead needed to recharge for the day, a kind of energy that she only got a chance to take in the mornings and that no amount of cold showers, black coffee or cooking could give her.

Maki did love her morning routine.


End file.
